Experimentation
by DigiExpert
Summary: Gohan experiments at a party one night and Videl finds out the next day at a study session between the two. What does this obstacle hold in store for the couple's relationship and how will it affect their lives? CHAPTER 2 UP! R
1. The Party Gone Bad

**This was simply a fic to help me settle my emotions. Tonight I found out that my boyfriend tried smoking weed last night. It was quite a shock to me and hit me hard. I've always said that I'd never do that stuff to myself and I tried talking with him about it. I think I may have gotten somewhere with it. Anyway, I decided that a G/V fic would help me. Some of the things Videl experiences were what I felt myself. R&R**

Now, Gohan never was the kind of guy to get into drugs. He had too much respect for himself and others to do that. However, high school seemed to drag on for him, and the stress of preparing for finals and college laid heavy on his shoulders thanks to his mother adding more study guides to his workload. He became relaxed in training, and threw himself into his schoolbooks, rarely resting, stress building. So when he was invited to a party one night, he didn't hesitate to accept and readily went.

The kind of party he went to though, wasn't a normal one. All kinds of drinks and drugs were abound. Normally Gohan would have minded, but tonight he was willing to experiment. He needed to relax, and found that this could be his answer. He smoked a bit of weed, and drank a few shots of tequila, experiencing first hand being high. The world seemed so much nicer to him then. Studying was just playtime and he found that things were so much different. Life slowed for him, and he laughed at every little thing, like how the goldfish swam in the fishbowl.

All was good fun that night. It was late when he left the party for home, and even later when he finally stumbled in the door, tequila heavily scented on his character, pot on his breath. But no one was up when he came home, so no one knew of his secret. That wouldn't last for long. Videl wasn't one to have secrets kept from her. This is her story. Her story of finding out about Gohan's little secret.

I flew over the forest at a slow speed. I was heading to Gohan's house again for another study session. I needed a lot of help with my finals, and Gohan was the only person who could help me, not to mention the fact that he'd be easier on me since he was my boyfriend. I had all of my books in the bag on my bag, groaning at the extra weight it added. I was almost to Gohan's house though, so I just ignored that little factor.

It was only about 10 a.m. on a Sunday, yet Gohan had insisted on Friday that I could come over at this time. I found it strange that he'd want to be up so early, but since he was used to training even earlier, he must have been used to it. I shifted the bag on my back as I landed in the front yard and knocked on the door. Chichi answered and told me to wait outside while she went and got Gohan for me.

I sat on the grass under a tree, reading my English textbook while I waited for Gohan. I know that I waited a good half hour almost before he came outside. He stumbled a bit and flung his bag around freely, but I figured that he was just tired. After all, not many people were willing to be out this early on a Sunday. "Morning Videl," he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Good morning to you too, Son Gohan. Shall we head off to the clearing for another excellent study session?" I grinned at him, hoping he'd get that I meant it as a joke. I was as thrilled about studying as I was about wearing a dress.

"Sure… whatever… Follow me…" he mumbled again and turned toward the south entrance to the forest. I frowned at this. This wasn't Gohan at all. Then again, I figured it was just lack of sleep. I tread closer to him, linking my arm in his.

"Trying to leave your girlfriend behind?" I smiled again. It was such fun teasing.

"Heh.. no Videl… never that," he answered quickly, a perk in his voice noticeable.

I smiled to myself, but my smile turned to a frown as I got a good smell of Gohan's clothes. There was something unfamiliar about how they smelled, but I instantly recognized it and gasped inside. The smell was faint and not coming directly from his clothes, but from his skin. Gohan a pot head? Now this was something I never expected. I then remembered that there had been a big party last night, and that Gohan must have gone to it. Yet, I said nothing to Gohan.

We studied in the clearing for around two hours. Today we had decided on English and history, two subjects that came easily to the both of us. Mostly we'd quiz each other back and forth or do the exercises in the workbooks given by our teachers to especially prepare us for the upcoming exams. Gohan seemed out of it the whole time, but I still said nothing. My emotions were eating me up inside, yet I couldn't bring myself to degrade him like that. I had to speak up though.

I gathered all of my courage and took a deep breath. I knew that I was going to hate what I heard, but I knew I had to find out. For my sake. For his sake. For both of us. "Gohan?" I asked softly, trying to get his attention.

"Yes Videl? Did you have a question about the history?"

"No, no… it's not that. It's something else." I wanted to draw my question out more, but that only made me become fearful and want to not ask him. "Gohan, why have you been smoking weed?" I suddenly blurted out, a bit too quickly for my own tastes.

Gohan looked taken aback. Then he looked agitated. "What do you mean?"

"Don't lie to me Gohan. I can smell it on you. You went to that party last night didn't you?"

"So what if I did? Just because I tried something new isn't bad."

"No Gohan, it is. Smoking weed is bad for you. If you liked it, you'll want to do it again."

"It's not bad for me Videl. Can't I have a bit of fun in my life?"

"Gohan listen to me. Fun is always good, but not when it involves drugs." Tears began forming in my eyes. I hated what I was hearing.

"Look, if I do smoke again, it won't be around you. I'll be in a group with friends and I won't fly or drive."

"How can you say that Gohan? If you are high enough, you won't be able to think properly and you'll do whatever feels good at that moment."

"Well then I just won't get that high now will I?" he sneered back at me, a cold look on his face.

The tears that had been building up began falling freely. I couldn't hold them back any longer. My tears turned to anger. "Son Gohan, I raised myself to believe that smoking and drinking was bad. I've seen enough of it in my family and I don't want it to become a regular thing with you. I care too much about you for that!"

"It was just a little fun. But, if it will make you SO HAPPY, I won't ever smoke weed again."

"Damnit Gohan! We both know you couldn't keep that kind of promise. You tried it and liked it. You could at least wait until you're legal"

"Pot isn't legal so it's not like it matters."

"I meant wait until you are old enough to smoke. But you can't even do that now can you?" I continued to cry, but Gohan didn't even notice or care.

"I just want to have a little fun in my life Videl! School isn't everything. Fuck school for all I care!" he shouted at me, as his hand slapped me very hard. I bit my lip as the tears came faster. I was lucky he hadn't broken my neck with the force of that slap. I raised my hand to my cheek and felt the burning spot where his hand had laid just moments before.

"Gohan, I love you! And I only worry so much because of that! Do you really think I'd care otherwise? No, I probably wouldn't. But hell, you aren't listening to me, so what should I care? We'll talk later, when you can at least act decent.

I then gathered up my books and shoved them back into my bag. I slung it over my shoulders and ran deeper into the forest, not looking back. I was hurt and angry and scared. I knew that I had to help Gohan. Kami, I loved him with every bit of my soul and I only wanted the old Gohan back, the one who wouldn't do such things. I kept running, until I could run no more, and collapsed from exhaustion. I figured that a bit of a rest would help me some….

To Be Continued

**Well, tell me what you think. I'll probably continue this later, but not right at the moment. I still need to sort a few things out with my boyfriend and I think that once I do, writing this fic will be easier. Please review**


	2. The Exposing of Gohan's Secret

**Thanks for reviewing guys. As for me being against him doing it one time, I just don't like it. I've seen the lifestyle way too much in my own family and abhor it (and I'm not really religious either damnit!). Plus it can only lead to bigger and badder drugs. Something also happened in my family, but I'm not getting into that story.**

**Anyway, he and I talked later that same night. He said that my happiness was more important to him than drugs so told me that if I said he shouldn't do it anymore, then he wouldn't. I told him I didn't want him to, but it was really up to him. He took my standpoint on it and has sworn to me he wouldn't do it again. I trust him on that, and I also find it really sweet too. Anyway, here's the second chapter.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: Some of you don't seem to get the fact that this story is built upon not knowing facts. Videl only knows what she has experienced. She has a story to tell later and you will see why she's against this. Gohan is just as much in the dark as she is. So no more saying that I shouldn't be writing on this subject.  
**  
When I finally came to, I was confused about my surroundings. This part of the forest didn't seem familiar to me. By looking at the sun's position, I figured that I'd been out for around two hours. I rolled over, staring up at the canopy over my head. My thoughts slowly came rushing back to me, and my hand absently rose to touch my cheek, still stinging slightly from the slap. I don't know how long I lay there, but I didn't care to move.  
  
Thoughts of what Gohan said to me came rushing back. He seemed so angry that I was vehemently against his new experiment. He was still the same boy I'd fallen in love with, yet this new thing with pot kept tainting that. If he hadn't liked it and said he wasn't going to do it again, I wouldn't be so angry. The fact was though that he did like it. That's what scared me. He didn't feel what I did against it, didn't have a reason too like I did. I rolled over onto my side and pulled a small daisy from the ground. I twirled it in my fingers, watching it spin slowly.  
  
Gohan is my only love, the only boy I have ever loved in my life. It sickens to picture him smoking a blunt. I feel as though I'd throw up. He doesn't care though... He's just too stubborn like I am. His thick head is hard to get through to, especially now. I have to get through to him. I have to tell him my story. Maybe if he knew why I was against it so much, then he'd rethink it. I just couldn't lose him to something like this, that's all I know.  
  
Suddenly I heard a voice. I listened closely, and recognized it instantly. His voice. I sat up, placing my weight on my bent arms. "Videl? Where are you? I want to talk." I heard through the leaves. I didn't answer back. He wasn't going to find me so easily. Besides, I had to gather my thoughts for what I planned to tell him. I lay back down on my side, contemplating ideas. Almost five minutes later, Gohan came upon my laying figure. Surprisingly, he sat down in front of me, his face looking at my own.  
  
"Videl.. We need to talk..."  
  
"You didn't want to earlier. You didn't care what I had to say. You only yelled and slapped me, hurting me more inside than you could ever know," I retorted, surprised to find anger in my every word. It wasn't so easy to forget what he'd done.  
  
I closed my eyes, silent tears forming again. I was surprised to feel his hand on my face, his fingers gently caressing the spot where he'd slapped me. Instinctively, I pulled away, afraid of being hurt again. I heard the words "Don't hurt me again" whispered from my mouth.  
  
I couldn't tell, but I think Gohan was taken aback at my words. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, fear crossing my face. "Videl, I've had time to think about what I did."  
  
"I'm sure you haven't changed your mind anymore than the last time that we 'talked'."  
  
"Can I at least speak my mind and get a word in without your angry retorts?"  
  
"No. You hurt me too much, and I care to not discuss anything right now. I just want to be far away from you at this moment. Leave me alone to be in my own misery," I answered angrily, not believing the words from my own mouth as I cried even more.  
  
I rose from my spot shakily. I saw Gohan reach out as if to help steady me, but he pulled back suddenly. I guess he remembered my words well. I jumped slightly, forcing my ki higher so that I could take flight. Even this simple stunt was harder than usual to do. I wobbled in the air, but continued on. I only wanted to go home and be alone in my thoughts. I only glanced back once to see if Gohan was following me and breathed easier when I saw that he wasn't. I saw his small figure still on the ground where I'd left him. I knew I'd have to talk to him sooner or later, but later was definitely a better choice for me.  
  
Upon arriving home, I collapsed onto my bed, tossing my book bag against the wall. Not even the resounding thud gave me any satisfaction. I buried my head into my pillows, my tears wetting the soft, silky fabric. My hands squeezed the same pillow, trying to achieve what I do not know. For a long time, I could only remember crying and nothing else.  
  
I must have cried myself to sleep because I found myself waking up from a troubled sleep. I glanced at my clock on the side table, its red digits seeming to glare menacingly at me. I stumbled to my bathroom and glanced into the mirror. A miserable teenage girl stared back at me. Her face was red, stained from the many tears she'd shed. Strands of her hair lay at odds, completely messed up. Her eyes were watery, the threat of more unshed tears hid in them.  
  
I turned on the water spigot, and bent over to splash water on my face. The crisp coolness woke me up completely and set me back on the track to cruel reality. I knew I had to talk to Gohan soon, not later like I wanted. We had to talk about this before it ruined our relationship. I knew I'd never be able to stand back and watch him fall without me trying to help. Smoking a blunt one time may not have been bad health wise, but it could lead to him trying more dangerous drugs, trying to find a bigger and better high. I couldn't bear the thought of that. Gohan was a brilliant teen, and if he were to lose that to smoking, I'd never forgive myself. But why was I blaming myself?  
  
I suddenly realized that I had left the water on, small droplets splashing onto my revealed skin. I reached out and turned the spigot off, grabbing blindly for a towel to wipe my face with. I found one and began drying my face slowly. The fluffy white material felt good on my face. Feeling dry enough, I set the towel aside and looked at myself again. The same teenager from before stared back at me. Her face was less red and her hair was still messed up. And she still blamed herself for running away I thought, sighing heavily.  
  
I walked away from the sink and back out to my bedroom. I sat on the bed, absently crossing my legs Indian style. I stared off into space, and my eyes rested on a picture of us. I remembered that day vividly. It was the day that Gohan gave me my promise ring. We had been out picnicking on our one-year anniversary and he had suddenly slipped it onto my ring finger, promising that he'd always wait for me. The picture showed the two of us, me sitting in his lap and him holding up my left hand to show off my ring. I glanced down at my own hand instinctively. The ring was on my middle finger of my left hand, because it had been too big for my ring finger. I had been wanting to have it resized, but never had the time to. That ring had so many promises stored inside. Gohan had told me that I was to always be able to look at it and think of the things to come, as well as what we'd already been through. I glanced at it sadly. If I wanted to think of things to come, I had to get through the present first.  
  
My head jerked up as I heard a light rap on my door. "Miss Videl? I have your dinner cart. Would you like me to bring it in, or shall I leave it by the door?"  
  
"By the door Harmony."  
  
"Yes miss." I listened closely and heard her heavy footsteps fade away. I took it as my cue to go to my door and slip the dinner cart into my room. I'd been taking my dinners in my own company lately due to the fact that I was always studying for finals. I really hadn't minded it to tell the truth. It was better than listening to my father ramble constantly about how strong he was or have spittle flung my way. My father never had table manners so he always talked a mile a minute, chomping away at food at the same time.  
  
I lifted the domed covering from my plate, only to find that dinner was fast food. I was quite shocked, but then I realized that today was the cook's day off and that we always had some kind of fast food. Tonight it was from Sammy's Shack. I found a chicken sandwich and French fries, as well as a bottle of ice water. It was what I always ordered from there, and at least the maids knew that without having to ask me. I began eating my dinner, and if someone had seen me, they would have commented on my eating being mechanical. I wasn't all that hungry. I only ate the chicken sandwich before finding myself full.  
  
The dinner cart was pushed away, and I didn't feel like sticking it back outside my door just yet. I instead grabbed my discarded book bag from against the wall and pulled out my English textbook. I began reading through different stories, trying to keep them in my memory for the exam. I figured that there might be essay questions on some of them, and I wasn't going to be one to not know what to write. For some reason though, all the words I read on the pages seemed blurred, and I couldn't understand what I read. I couldn't concentrate at all. My mind was still on Gohan and I just couldn't push those thoughts away, not when they all affected me too. What kind of girlfriend was I if I did? I felt pretty horrible right now and my conscience was guilty.  
  
It was then that I realized what I had to do. Well, not exactly realized, because I had known it all along. I had just been procrastinating the whole time. I knew I couldn't put it off any longer though. I had to do... well something. So I grabbed my phone and dialed. The phone rang around three times before a young voice picked up. "Son residence. Goten speaking."  
  
"Goten, I need to talk to Gohan. Is he around?"  
  
"He is Videl, but big bro said he didn't want to talk to anyone."  
  
"I think he'll want to talk to me though."  
  
"Hold on then and I'll go ask." I winced as I heard the phone being dropped. I could picture it dangling from its cord, twirling in circles. I then heard it be picked up again. "Gohan was being a meany head. He said if you wanna talk he'll only do it if you come over. Did you two have a big fight?"  
  
"Kinda Goten. But you wouldn't understand it. Stuff for older people." I heard Goten mumbling about "stupid older people" and then heard him hang up the phone.  
  
I placed my phone back in its cradle and sighed. I guess Gohan got really angry with me for leaving him. I honestly had no idea where my anger had come from earlier. Either way, I still had to face Gohan now. I locked my bedroom door and then slipped out my balcony window, not eager to face my own boyfriend's anger, but I knew that I had to.  
  
**Well, what'd you think? I think I had Videl play with her own emotions too much, but that's just me. Next chapter is the final one. Gohan and Videl are finally able to sit down and talk about this, without getting so angry like before. But will this obstacle have tainted their relationship? Review!**


End file.
